The Trouble with Apologies
by icarusforgotten
Summary: The second that Wade entered their apartment, Peter stormed over to him and ripped off his mask, crashing their lips together, pleasantries for the moment abandoned.


The second that Wade entered their apartment, Peter stormed over to him and ripped off his mask, crashing their lips together, pleasantries for the moment abandoned. The kiss was _angry_. It was heated and filled with desperation, and Peter couldn't care less that Wade tried to back away from him, startled, or that the door that Wade was suddenly pressed against started to splinter and crack as Peter forcefully shoved him further and further into it with the weight of their kiss.

The last several weeks had been maddening, and logic-be-damned, Peter would ensure that Wade realized the frustration he'd put him through.

When he broke away, Peter slumped against Wade's chest, grip tightened around Wade's neck and lungs heaving, _burning_, but not from the breathlessness of their kiss. He felt close to sobbing. He was relieved.

Gentle fingers curled around his chin and pulled, bringing Peter's face up. He was met with Wade's eyes, more curious than anything. There wasn't a single hint of remorse, and that infuriated Peter. He smacked Wade's hand away and stormed over to the couch, plopping down violently. He cocked an eyebrow at Wade. "Well?"

"Throw me a bone here Pete, what did I _do_?"

Peter's fists balled up on his knees. "It's what you _didn't_ do," he snarled.

Wade looked terrified, but Peter didn't regret this. Wade had always been one to learn things the hard way.

Wade was quiet, and then he slowly crossed the room to where Peter sat, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. "Baby, I'm sorry for whatever I did – _didn't_ do – " Wade corrected at Peter's glare, "but I really don't know." His hands were running soothing circles along Peter's hips. "I just got back from a mission, a really _really_ long mission, and it's kind of hard to remember what I even had for breakfast today. I don't remember if I even had any breakfast, actually." Wade's eyes were pleading, and Peter could see the sincerity pouring through them.

Peter let out a curt sigh, leaning forward so that their foreheads were pressed together, and shut his eyes. "I woke up and you were gone. No note, no phone call. _Nothing_. At first I thought it must have been a mission, but you were gone for so long. I tried contacting you, but _you never answered_! _No one_ knew where you were! I thought you'd _left me_! Do you understand what you put me through, Wade? I thought you just decided to finally walk out of my life. And every morning I'd wake, hoping it was just a bad dream. But you were never there. You were gone. _For five fucking weeks_!"

The hands around his hips stilled, for a little longer than Peter was comfortable for. Suddenly his entire body was being enveloped. He was scooped off the couch and rushed into their bedroom. Peter was unceremoniously dumped from Wade's arms, the mattress creaking wildly from the impact. Wade hovered above him, trapping Peter's head between his hands, hips between his knees, eyes piercing into his, hard and cold. "You're dumber than I thought if you'd think that I'd ever leave you."

Peter turned his face away, but Wade's hand grabbed his jaw harshly and tugged his face back toward Wade's stony glare.

"I kept you out of the loop to keep you _safe_, Peter. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that."

"You could have just written 'out on a mission. Be back soon'. Something, _anything_, simple, cryptic, whatever – just some indication that you didn't just disappear. That you'd come back to me."

Wade's grip relaxed and he slumped onto Peter, careful not to crush him.

He started to kiss Peter, running his lips lightly along his jaw line, eventually reaching his mouth. Wade kissed him fiercely, lips strong and bruising. Peter panted beneath him, quickly out of breath, but he didn't care, because Wade was back, and he was kissing him senseless, and _oh god it had been far too long_.

Peter broke away from the kiss, whispering Wade's name.

"Petey", Wade whispered back, just as breathless, "you're breaking my heart like this, thinking that I'd leave you."

Peter caressed Wade's face, hesitant. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It really scared me, though. Not having you around for so long."

Wade placed his hand over Peter's, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "The trouble with apologies is that there shouldn't be a reason for them in them first place." His eyes spoke profound sadness. All Peter could hope to do was kiss it away.


End file.
